My Patient
by Rinnny-Oranges-Forever
Summary: Adopted from Kagami Cutie; Len knows he needs a job Mikuo can't screw up, but can he keep his job as a hospital assistant when his patient is a psycho orphan who should have died already? Rated T for lanuage. EDITING ALL PREWRITTEN CHAPTERS (Aka, about three.)
1. Chapter 1

"Len, why do we have to work at a hospital!?" Mikuo yelled, slamming a fist on the dashboard in frustration.

"Calm down Mikuo!" I shouted back, not understanding his upset demeanor at my actions.

"Len, we'll have to give people sponge baths and see _blood_. Blood is gross." Mikuo whined. I quickly stepped in to reassure him, "At least we aren't assigned to those disgusting 40 year olds, like those guys shown on T.V."

"What do you care?! You have a_ girl_; I'm stuck with some _5-year old_ named Oliver!"

"Shut up, we're here," I said, hoping not to lose another job thanks to big mouth over there. I swear, if he didn't shut his trap, this was going to be the 5th job gone in 3 months!

We entered the hospital, greeted immediately by a lady. Her longer blonde hair and pale skin made quite the lady. She smiled at us, "Hello~ You must be the two for the new jobs? Len and Mikuo, yes?"

I nodded, smiling back.

"Here are your uniforms. Your patients are Rin and Oliver, located in rooms 301 and 308. Len, I am assigning you to Rin in room 301. You may go to your respected rooms now." She dismissed us with another motherly smile, before we grabbed our uniforms and walked to change.

"Uh huh, we look like nerds. Science-y, study-too-much nerds." Mikuo complained.

I rolled my eyes, "Uh huh. Big deal." I left Mikuo and went into room three-oh-one, as instructed and seen Mikuo out of the corner of my eye lurking to room three-oh-eight.

I didn't bother knocking, and walked in.

I saw a pale girl, with shoulder-length blonde hair. She looked like she was never touched by the light of day.

"Hello, I'm in charge of caring for you. My name is Len Kagamine." I smiled at her, afraid to say nurse due to the fact it sounded like a female. "Hi," she said simply, shaking her bangs in front of her eyes.

"So let's see what's wron- I mean, what your condition is," I looked a clipboard at the end of the bed.

"I have a disease, it's incurable. No nurse stays for more than a week or two. They always give up. The disease causes amnesia at times; others leave me on the brink of death. I'm surprised I'm alive, to tell the truth," she said, but her eyes showed loneliness.

"Oh, I'm sorry Kagami-chan." I said, frowning lightly.

"It doesn't matter; I've been here forever. Why live, the next episodes of some TV show?" she said sadly.

"You shouldn't talk like that, since I'm here to help you get through this," and now I'm determined to do so.

"Good luck, bet you'll leave soon!" I said, smiling again.

"You're younger than the other nurses. Ha-ha! Let me guess, you need the money to keep your family fed, while your mother and father spend their whole day working, leaving the youngest kid all alone, still at the house!"

Does this girl… read minds?

It's all true, I left my little sister Yuki all alone, but Neru said she'd be over as soon as she can to take care of her… she'll be fine.

"It's true isn't it? Your eyes tell it all," she said.

"Your one strange kid," I said.

"I'm not really, they told me all about you before you came here!" she giggled, "I'm just messing with you!"

So she likes to play tricks, I wrote that down. For later use.

I heard after a week they test you on your patient, seeing what you know.

"So Len-kun, mind doing me a favor?" she asked.

"Sure?" I said and asked.

"Let's play a game! Close your eyes and count to ten, then say what pops into your head when you open them!"

"Ok…1….2…3…4…..5…..6…7.8…9….10!" I opened my eyes. "Where did you go?"

I looked around in panic. I lost my patient on the first day! I was running around the hospital all day, finally seeing threw her in the corner of my eye. She was outside, walking on the wall of the fence that kept her in and strangers out.

When I got to her she was singing a song… she was so strange!

I wrote down that she liked to sing.

_Hey, let's someday…._

_Back alley where the light doesn't reach_

_That's our world._

_I don't remember our parent's face._

_But you were there._

_That bread we stole_

_With our tattered bodies,_

_Was so delicious._

_I couldn't stop smiling!_

_We sleep next to each other_

_On the cardboard..._

_People look at us pitifully_

_But even we dream_

_The old ball dancing poster always on the street lamp_

_I compare their clothes to mine_

_And would feel heartache everytime_

_You stopped and held my hand_

_And said…_

'_Someday we'll hold hands like this_

_Let's dance on a stage!'_

_Seasons pass 12 months_

_Streets filled with colors_

_The view from the back alley…_

_Gives me warmth_

_But winter is harsh_

_Hunger and coldness _

_And the girl said_

'_I'll die soon'_

_I want to eat something warm._

_I wanted to sleep on a soft blanket_

_I know I've been wanting a lot_

_But if you could please fulfill this last request!_

_Ina state of haziness_

_I took your hand and ran_

_sounds from the background_

_warmth of your hand; I can't feel them anymore_

_I kept running into people_

_And almost fell many times, hoping I won't be late_

_Please let me keep the promise_

…_even if the end comes_

_Our destination- the winter sea_

_You shyly took my hand_

_And slowly started to dance_

_The last dance has nothing to do_

_With music_

_Continues on till death_

_I kept tripping_

_Over unfamiliar steps_

_My eyes filled up with tears for the first time_

_Hey…someday_

_Do you think we can come here again?_

_Then I'll be better_

_I'll wear prettier clothes_

_Let's dance_

_One more time_

_The winter sky begins to snow_

_As if announcing the end_

_It seems like_

_The pieces of our dreams are falling_

_They are disappearing in the sea_

_I can feel the last moment_

_I look to the side and saw you_

_Gathering snow and laughing_

_I want to eat_

_The stolen bread once more!_

_But I can't now_

_Thank you for all you've done…_

_Sorry everything's disappearing into the darkness_

"But I didn't actually die then, you see, I ended up here. And I don't know where my brother is anymore, little to less how I got here. I wanted to get better and hurry back to where we danced. They said they didn't know where he was and wouldn't let me leave. And now I barely remember his face, just the taste of the bread and poster," Rin said. "Well that's my story, thought I'd tell you since I knew yours," She smiled.

How can she still smile?

Suddenly she let out a coughing fit.

"We should go back inside, before… they find out you're… gone," I said, trying to talk between her coughs. "I'll help you down."

"I don't need your pity," she said, jumping down.

I wrote down a bunch of stuff then looked at my notes.

_Likes to play tricks_

_Likes to sing._

_Likes the taste of.. stolen bread?_

_Likes to climb on fences._

_Likes to dance._

_Wants to find her brother._

_Orphan_

_Almost died._

_Sad past_

I felt bad, she almost died. I wanted to help her, but this could prove more difficult than I first thought.

I went back inside, finding her on her bed again, flipping through the T.V. channels. All of them rather crappy.

"I won't be talking to you anymore," she said.

"Why?" I asked.

…

"Oh…" I looked at the show she chose.

_Likes the evil series, movie_

"Len! Buddy! Let's trade patients please!" Mikuo pleaded, rushing into the room. "Whoa…Allow me to introduce myself, fine flower. Damn Len, you're doing good on your own."

"Uh… thanks? Too bad she won't talk to me anymore," I said, slightly irritated.

"Why!? Wait. You tried to rape her? On your first day, too," he joked.

"In your nasty dreams," I said, disgusted.

"So… Rin, right? Why's a cutie like you in the hospital?"

Great, classic Mikuo hitting on the first girl he finds.. No wonder I'm always fired.

"Stop hitting on her," I rolled my eyes, pointing an accusing finger at Mikuo.

"Ooh, so she's yours! It's alright, another time, my flower," Mikuo said, running out of the room.

"Don't mind him, he needs to be in a mental hospital," I sighed.

She nodded in agreement.

I laughed.

I sat down and read a book.

I heard some shuffling, and looked up to see Rin crawling out the window.

"Are you crazy?! You-you'll fall from a 3 story height!" I said, making a move towards her a little too late.

She went down anyway.

"Rin!" I looked out the window; she was sliding down the side of the gutter.

This won't be easy.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Okay. So I know I should have updated sooner, and what not, but honestly I couldn't. I was out of society for the entire weekend then I get back, and have horrid stomach pains. I went in for an ultrasound today, but I am not pregnant, I promise. xD **

**Plus I'm making Rin's "Meltdown" cosplay :D **

**So yeah. Sorry for no updates D: I'll do better. I promise. **

**Reader Response!**

**xX little kagami Xx- I shall continue and I'm glad that you're glad that I continued this story :D That wasn't a good sentence. Oh well. Anywho.**

**Ownitlikeaboss- If I've never mentioned that I LOVE YOUR USERNAME, I shall do it now, publicly. But thank you for almost always reviewing, and PMing me, and you are my first official friend of FF. Therefore, spread the luff. I will get to where Kagami Cutie left this, after this chapter and my bout with hospitals subsides (Haha, irony.)**

**Sparkles X3- I think we are all sad that this isn't Kagami Cutie's anymore, but I'll try my best!**

**Haru Nozomi- Praying I spelt that right. But I shall hopefully update sometime AFTER Upon Thy Firery Eve, because that is getting far behind and I don't wanna let it go. I should update that today or tomorrow, though, so I can update this tomorrow or the next day. I hope.**

**Kagami Cutie- When I seen your name in my review stack I swear I almost died xD Thank you so much! I completely understand your issues there. In fact, I think all writers do.**

**On with the story! :D**

I couldn't find Rin anywhere.

I checked every store and every alley and every room of the hospital. I'd even asked Mikuo, and Sweet Ann. They hadn't seen her either.

Finally, I was stuck looking for the blonde hair she had in the middle of town square.

"HEY YOU! THEIF! STOP HER!" I heard from my left. I looked over to see someone chasing a girl with blonde hair pinned in white clips running through the streets, the source of the anger.

If there was a fruit or pastry in the market that wasn't in her hold, someone let me know.

"Len!" she shouted, as she ran behind me.

"I didn't think they would have guns," she said.

"Of course they did," I muttered and rolled my eyes.

I noticed the group grounding to a halt beside me, "Rin, give them their stuff back," I ordered.

She walked in front of me, and dropped everything, but the bread.

Is this becoming a habit?

She just took off again, the man chasing her.

I knew where she was going.

I just went to the hospital, and just as my thoughts were I found her there

"You are sooo grounded," I said, smiling at my own humor.

"We're the same age, idiot." She rolled her eyes, before continuing.

"And it stinks here! All I've got is a TV! It's so boring the only kid here is Oliver and those stupid babies downstairs. Plus I don't know when I'll…" She bit her lip before she could finish.

"I'll find you someone, I'm sure I know someone." I watched as she frowned again."

"Just don't leave while I'm gone, and if you think being rebellious will get me away, then it's no wonder no one's stayed till I came."

She stood shocked, and I walked away.

Now who in the world would be here?

I looked around a bit, not satisfied with anyone I saw. Finally, when I was almost to my breaking point, I saw familiar hair, and bam.

There I saw Miku tending to some babies.

Miku was my girlfriend since last year, she's pretty cute and stuff but she is full of herself at times.

"Miku?" I asked, trying to look surprised.

"Len-kun! You work here too? What do you do here?" she asked.

"I'm taking care of a girl named Rin, she's in need of company." I said simply.

"Yeah! Anything to get away from these snot-nosed brats!" she took off to the elevator, and I followed her.

Sometimes I wondered what I see in her.

We walked into the room, and Rin was sitting, facing the window.

"Aww, she's so cute," Miku said, smiling.

"Who's that?" Rin asked.

"I'm Len's girlfriend, Miku~" Miku smiled and introduced herself, expecting impression.

"She's pretty," Rin said, boredom crossing her face.

"Why thank you! Isn't she just sweet Len?" Miku said, not noting the boredom in her voice.

"Yeah, like sugar," I lied.

"But I'm sweeter right Len-kun?" Miku asked with a cute face.

"Sure," I lied. Damn, this lady.

"Oh, Len! Aren't I more adorable th-,"

"Oh, shut up! Aren't I this Len? And Are I this Len-kun? If you're serious enough to ask such things, couldn't you just call him Len!?" Rin rolled her eyes.

"R-Rin?" Miku looked so surprised then snickered "Oh, I see. The little one is jealous!"

Rin went to the window, yelling an apology before sliding down the gutter again. "MY REGARDS TO YOUR NOT-SERIOUS GIRLFRIEND!"

"Len-kun! Is she supposed to do that?" Miku demanded.

"She leaves ya speechless right?" I asked.

"Hmph! Me?! Speechless!? She ran off in the sight of my presence!" she boasted.

"Whatever you say," I sighed, wondering once more. "Now excuse me I need to find my patient,"…

_Two hours passed._

I finally found her, sitting on the swing of the playground.

I walked over to her, stopping the swing.

"Sorry for leaving! But she was ju-,"

"I don't blame you,"

"Good,"

"Now then, let's go back."

"You're never to bring her back?

"Never."

"Alright, let's go." I said, grabbing her hand and leading her back.

"You're pretty calm for someone with a disease who jumps out windows and get chased by guys with guns," I said, later on in the walk.

"I'll try to be less of a trouble maker… sometimes.." She said, more like a question than a statement.

"And I'll never bring Miku with me." I said, giving her a sidelong glance.

"Deal."

"That wasn't a deal."

"Shut up."

"Watch your mouth."

She stomped away, probably embarrassed.

Maybe this won't be _that_ bad.


End file.
